puppy love
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Tsuwabuki Daigo itu tampan sekali. Dan ketika ia tersenyum, wajahnya berlipat kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. — shounen-ai. daigo/yuuki; gameverse.


Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald © Game Freak & Satoshi Tajiri

Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire © Game Freak & Satoshi Tajiri

Warning(s): Gajeness, Shounen-ai, OOC, Japanese names, typo(s), kosakata krisis, dsb.

_Don't like? Please don't read._

* * *

**puppy love**

Yuuki tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Baginya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu omong kosong. Cinta yang sebenarnya dibentuk oleh proses; perkenalan, pertemanan, ketertarikan, dan saling mencintai. _Happy ending_. Tidak ada yang instan.

Yuuki juga tidak percaya dengan frasa kesempurnaan.

Seberapa hebat pun seseorang, pasti ada satu atau dua hal yang membatasi diri. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Semua punya kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Semua sudah diciptakan sebagaimana mestinya—bahkan perjalanan hidup dan cinta pun tidak ada yang sempurna. Pasti ada lika-liku yang harus dijalani terlebih dahulu.

Namun terkadang tak bisa dipungkiri, Yuuki mendambakan kehidupan yang sempurna dan sosok yang sempurna pula. Terkadang ia juga berandai-andai seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang, jatuh cinta, berpelukan kemudian berciuman.

Jujur, Yuuki ingin jatuh cinta.

Bukannya Yuuki tidak memercayai frasa kesempurnaan pada tingkat ekstrim. Yuuki percaya; sempurna itu nyata, ada—hanya saja ia belum menemukan arti kesempurnaan baginya. Definisi kesempurnaan berbeda-beda. Namun suatu saat nanti, Yuuki diam-diam percaya hidupnya akan terasa lengkap—terasa sempurna. Yuuki percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan belahan jwanya. Yang pasti, yang manapun tidak masalah—toh ia menikmati hidupnya saat ini sebagai Pokemon Trainer baru.

—semua itu terpatahkan ketika ia meninggalkan zona nyaman, meninggalkan ibunya dan Profesor Odamaki untuk memulai petualangannya, menjelajahi Hoenn bersama Kimori.

Sebenarnya Yuuki cukup takut. Ia sendiri dengan Kimori dan Pokemon lainnya. Haruka juga ikut meninggalkan kampung halaman. Namun mereka tidak bersama-sama—mereka pergi dengan tujuan yang berbeda; Yuuki dengan impiannya menaklukkan kejuaraan Hoenn dan Haruka dengan impiannya menjadi ratu kontes serta melengkapi Pokedex yang diberikan ayahnya.

Padahal ada Haruka yang manis dan supel, namun Yuuki tidak merasakan getaran apapun. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yuuki jatuh cinta pada Haruka. Namun tidak bisa, ia hanya menganggap Haruka sebagai teman baiknya—sekaligus _rival_—saja. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Namun Yuuki bersyukur. Dalam perjalanannya, lumayan banyak hal yang ia pelajari; seperti membantu orang dalam kesusahan, menjadi Pokemon Trainer yang baik. Semua yang ia pelajari menambah wawasannya untuk mengincar lencana berikutnya. Yuuki juga berkenalan dengan orang-orang unik; si teman seumuran Mitsuru-kun yang sakit-sakitan, pelaut yang baru saja pensiun, Team Magma yang menyiksa Pokemon milik orang lain dan membuat masalah, hingga Tsuwabuki-san yang memintanya untuk mengirimkan surat untuk putranya di Kota Muro.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menarik.

* * *

Dunia Yuuki benar-benar berubah saat menginjakkan kaki ke gua yang berada di pesisir kota Muro. Dunia Yuuki yang sudah berwarna sejak kepindahannya ke Hoenn kini menjadi lebih indah. Seperti bagian dirinya yang semula memang belum lengkap, kini terlengkapi dengan sendirinya.

Semua itu terjadi ketika ia diserang sekelompok Zubat di gua. Kimori telah berevolusi menjadi Juptile. Juptile dan kawan-kawan sudah melemah, jadi Yuuki kurang bisa mengandalkannya untuk menyerang balik kawanan Zubat-Zubat nakal itu. Yuuki terpaksa melindungi dirinya dan _partner_-nya dari serangan Zubat-Zubat yang mengamuk, berharap setelah ini mereka akan pergi. Tubuhnya memeluk Juptile erat, menanti cabikan yang akan ia terima dari Pokemon liar tersebut.

Yuuki memejamkan mata, mengantisipiasi punggungnya akan terasa perih sebentar lagi berkat Zubat—

(Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar.)

—namun rasa perih yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Perlahan Yuuki membuka kedua matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan punggung tegap dan bahu kokoh berdiri di depannya, membelakanginya sembari mengusir kumpulan Zubat dengan Metagross miliknya.

Metagross sangat besar dan kokoh, tidak seperti Juptile yang sedang-sedang saja, masih terlihat kecil dibandingkan Metagross. Yuuki merasa malu, namun juga berterima kasih pada sosok yang menyelamatkannya dan Pokemon-Pokemonnya dari situasi mencekam barusan.

Setelah Zubat tidak terlihat, sosok itu berbalik dan bertanya dengan suara lembut—yang juga mengandung ketegasan yang sulit diartikan—

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

—dan Yuuki hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan manik obsidian Tsuwabuki Daigo, pria yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Pria dengan bahu lebar dan punggung tegap itu memiliki tatapan yang sangat teguh dan menenenangkan. Kedua iris obsidian itu sangat indah untuk dipandang, seolah Yuuki terhipnotis ke dalam lautan misterius itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria itu bertanya lagi. Raut wajahnya khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak yuuki, membuat Trainer muda itu mengerjap dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, anu—"

"Sama-sama. Aku Tsuwabuki Daigo dan kamu?"

"Saya Yuuki dari Kota Mishiro."

Daigo menjabat tangannya. Jarinya lentik dan tetap indah dengan paduan cincin berlian di jari manis dan jari telunjuknya. Tekstur kulit Daigo tidak selembut yang ia kira, namun memberikan efek kupu-kupu yang sangat hebat pada bagian dalam perutnya. Telapak tangan Daigo terasa nyaman. Rasanya tangan kecilnya tenggelam dalam tangan besar milik Daigo yang tengah menjabat tangannya.

Ketika jabat tangan mereka berakhir, Yuuki kembali menatap Daigo. Pria itu balas menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ramah sekali.

"Ayo, Yuuki-_kun_. Kuantar kamu sampai keluar. Sepertinya Juptile terluka parah."

Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan. Wajahnya mulus tanpa cela. Di satu sisi, wajah itu terlihat polos dan ramah, di sisi lainnya wajah itu terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. Tsuwabuki Daigo itu tampan sekali. Dan ketika ia tersenyum, wajahnya berlipat kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Sempurna. Tsuwabuki Daigo adalah sosok yang sempurna—menurut Yuuki.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih Tsuwabuki-_san_. Saya dan Juptile sangat bersyukur."

Daigo terkekeh mendengar ungkapan terima kasih Yuuki yang menurutnya terdengar sangat kaku dan penuh rasa gugup. Menurut Daigo, Yuuki itu menggemaskan.

"Jangan panggil aku Tsuwabuki-san, tapi Daigo saja. Dan jangan bersikap formal. Santai saja. _Nee_, Yuuki-_kun_?"

Bagaimana bisa Yuuki bersikap tenang ketika jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya? Di satu sisi, ia senang mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari sosok sempurna seperti Daigo.

Yuuki merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terkutuklah _shoujo manga_ dan _anime_ klise yang sewaktu kecil ia tonton dan nikmati—meski ia awalnya ia tidak memercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun Yuuki menikmati karya fiksi yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut.

Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk patuh. Apakah ini mimpi? Bisa memanggil si tampan Daigo dengan nama depannya? Seperti sudah dekat saja—Oh, Yuuki terlalu percaya diri.

"Baiklah, Daigo-_san_."

"Ya, begitu lebih baik, Yuuki-_kun_."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, ditemani Metagross dan Juptile yang berjalan di sisi kanan Yuuki. Sesekali Yuuki mengulum senyum malu-malu. Rasanya mereka dekat sekali.

Karena hening selama perjalanan keluar gua, Daigo bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya dan batu mineral kesukaannya. Yuuki berusaha menyimak dan memberi tanggapan kecil, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa fokus mendengar karena curi-curi pandang ke wajah berbinar Daigo yang tampak sangat bersinar ketika bercerita mengenai hobinya; mengoleksi batu dan mineral langka.

Sisi antusias Daigo terhadap batu mineral sangat manis. Ia juga jatuh cinta dengan sisi ambisius pria itu.

"Nah, sudah sampai, Yuuki-_kun_."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di luar gua. Seberkas cahaya luar pada siang hari membuat Yuuki kembali membiaskan pandangannya terhadap keadaan di luar.

Yuuki lega karena sudah berhasil keluar dari gua penuh Pokemon liar itu. Namun ia juga dilema; di satu sisi ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Daigo-_san _secepat ini.

Melihat Yuuki yang menunduk dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menangis, Daigo tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Yuuki yang tertutupi dengan _beanie _putih miliknya. Yuuki sedikit terkejut dan kedua pipinya merona, namun tidak menolak perlakuan manis Daigo.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Yuuki-_kun_."

Yuuki tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Daigo.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Daigo-_san_. Daigo-_san _adalah sosok yang baik."

Daigo terkekeh pelan. Yuuki suka mendengar pria itu tertawa.

Daigo berjalan kembali ke dalam gua. Sebelum itu ia berbalik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yuuki. Dengan senyum menawannya tentu saja.

"Maaf Yuuki-_kun_, aku harus kembali ke dalam gua. Ada sesuatu yang harus kucari."

"Tidak apa-apa, Daigo-_san_. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolong kami."

"Sama-sama, Yuuki-_kun_."

Daigo melambaikan tangannya. Senyum kecil itu masih terpampang pada wajah tampannya.

_Hati-hati, Daigo-_san—batinnya dalam hati.

Yuuki mengawasi hingga punggung tegap itu menghilang ke dalam kegelapan gua.

Setelah sosok Daigo benar-benar menghilang, Yuuki menyentuh dadanya—tepat dimana jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang. Wajahnya benar-benar merona sekarang begitu mengingat pria itu.

Yuuki benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Konyol memang, namun debaran di dadanya tidak bisa dibohongi. Yuuki tersenyum mengingat sosok lembut dan hangat seorang Tsuwabuki Daigo. Senyum seperti gadis-gadis muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun Yuuki memiliki firasat kuat bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali. Tidak lama lagi.

Membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan Daigo, Yuuki tersenyum. Ia berandai-andai apa yang akan terjadi pada pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Oh, sepertinya Yuuki melupakan sesuatu—

_Surat dari Tsuwabuki-_san_!_

—ingatkan Yuuki untuk memberi surat titipan Tsuwabuki-_san _kepada Daigo-_san _ketika mereka kembali bertemu nantinya.

**finish**

* * *

Astaga apa ini yang kutulis wkwk. Ini AR dimana Yuuki/Haruka lupa memberi surat pada Daigo. Saya naksir sama Daigo XD.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Maaf atas kekurangannya. Kritik dan review-nya silahkan :D


End file.
